


Things You Said at 1 am

by anavoli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavoli/pseuds/anavoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen at 1 am. The most memorable moments...and the most heartbreaking. It's the time of your life when past, present, and possible futures may intertwine. Levi and Petra are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said at 1 am

The clock read five minutes to one. I flicked on the light, wondering what had woken me up at such an ungodly hour. Probably the brats next door.

 

A crash came from the kitchen and I walked down to investigate. Instead of a burglar, or the Jaeger kids (again), it was you, muttering angrily as you stumbled around the kitchen.

 

"Can't sleep?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

 

"Nope," you replied tersely. "Sorry for waking you."

 

"It's fine." I walked over to stop your hands. "What happened?"

 

"Just another nightmare," you replied, grasping my fingers in a way that told me everything was not fine. But it would be. "Don't want to talk about it."

 

I nodded. "Do you want help with anything?"

 

"Can't find the chocolate," you muttered.

 

"Right here," I replied, waving a package in the air. "What are we making?"

 

"S'mores."

 

"S'mores it is."

 

-x-

 

"Levi!" Hands shook my body and I muttered angrily, pushing them away.

 

"Wake up!"

 

Opening an eye, I looked at your excited eyes, awake as ever.

 

"What?" I growled.

 

"We have to go outside." You shook me again. "Meteor shower remember?"

 

"Petra, it's one in the fucking morning."

 

"Exactly. I told you about this, remember?"

 

Yeah, I remembered. In fact, you specifically told me you were taking my apartment key so that I couldn't miss "the opportunity of a lifetime".

 

"Didn't think you were serious."

 

"Well Hanji made me get up this time. We are not missing it again."

 

"Fine."

 

Groaning, I slipped out of bed and grabbed my jacket from the door. "Don't wake up Erwin," I muttered.

 

"To late." My roommate stood by the door, looking disgruntled but not unhappy.

 

"Hanji wanted him to come too," you laughed, tugging on my arm. "Now come on, let's go!"

 

-x-

 

"Petra? Stay with me."

 

The bright white of the hospital, speckled with blue and grey flashed around me as I ran to keep up with the gurney. Machines beeped and doctors shouted orders as they shuffled you through the halls.

 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to stay here.”

 

I growled, pushing away the nurse’s hands. “My fiancee, she-”

 

“I understand, sir, the doctors are doing everything they can. You’re going to have to stay here.”

 

“No.” I pushed through, rushing up to you just as they opened the doors for the surgical room.

 

“Petra,” I gasped. “I’m here.”

 

“Levi,” you choked, smiling despite the pain you were in. “It’s going to be okay. I love you.”

 

-x-

 

I peered at the shelves, looking for that particular brand of cough medicine Mikasa demanded. No matter how sick she was, she still wouldn't take the cherry stuff. Not that I blamed her.

 

"There," I mumbled, reaching up to grab the bottle off the shelf.

 

In my tiredness, I failed to notice the shopping basket placed so conveniently next to the shelf and tripped, knocking down a couple of boxes on my way to the floor.

 

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry," you bustled over, helping me to my feet and picking up the fallen items. "Really shouldn't have left that there, so sorry."

 

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." I replied.

 

"Wow, you okay there? You look like you haven't slept a wink. What are you doing here at 1 am, you should he sleeping!"

 

"What are you, a doctor?" I muttered.

 

"Yes, actually." You smirked.

 

Just my luck. "I'm here because my little sister is sick. She can't sleep and we ran out of medicine."

 

"Oh, poor baby," you frowned. "How high's her fever?"

 

"One hundred and one."

 

"Well, keep an eye on her. Take her to the ER if it gets higher and keep her hydrated and all that."

 

"I know." Realizing that sounded a bit rude, I added, "Thank you."

 

You smiled. I couldn't help thinking you looked beautiful. "Sorry, I'm a doctor and I can't help but worry."

 

"It's fine. I appreciate it."

 

"Anyways, I'd better let you get back home. Nice talking to you."

 

You began to walk away, and my next words fell from my lips without a second thought. "Wait. What's your name?"

 

You turned and smiled. "Petra."

 

-x-

 

“Will you kiss me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Please? We don’t even have to kiss, we can just pretend. My ex is standing right over there and I don’t want to talk to him.”

 

“I don’t even know you!”

 

You were clearly drunk. But suddenly you turned, grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me in for a kiss. Well, not exactly. It wasn’t a kiss, but from far away, it could have looked like one.

 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered.

 

And suddenly we were kissing. Not that I was complaining...but there were so many things wrong with this.

 

It was over in five seconds, and then you disappeared with a brief ‘thank you’ and I didn’t even get your name.

 

-x-

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

I stepped back, shocked by the harshness of your words.

 

“Petra-” I started, reaching out a hand.

 

“I’m sorry,” you looked at me, fighting back tears. “I just...need a little time to myself, alright?”

 

Silence.

 

“Alright.”

 

-x-

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

"I love you.”

 

-x-

  
"Goodbye."


End file.
